


We're All Gonna Die

by potterprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Beta Needed, Beta Wanted, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, New Dark Lord, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterprincess/pseuds/potterprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one would have guessed that the Dark Lord could ever return. Twenty-five years of peace were not much. Twenty-five years in which Harry Potters children grew up to become the new heroes to save the world once again. Twenty-five years in which Hogwarts and the world changed and everyone just tries to be themselves. But are they good? Are the next Generation the heroes or villains?</p>
<p>Not really romance, though I spoiled you in the tags with some pairings I intend to do, but the main focus of the story is that the Dark Lord returns. Story is told from the point of View of many people of the next Generation, also some original characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The story is mainly Harry Potter, all the characters mentioned in the books belong to JKR as well as the places and everything else you know from there. Everything you don't know from Harry Potter is mine except for the concept of Elemental Magic (especially with Chaos magic) which will play a huge role in the story later on and I've got this from Cassandra Clares and Holly Black Magisterium Series.  
> I hope you enjoy anyway. This Story is my Baby!  
> Also I'm not a native English speaker and don't have a Beta reader so far (wouldn't mind if you want to Beta read though) so please let me know all the mistakes that I can improve my English and the story! Thank you!

_**Hey everyone and welcome to my first ever English Fanfiction.** _

I used to write quite a lot in my mother tongue German but it is quite different... anyway, I guess no one really cares. You're probably here for the story, so about that: I will probably say it a few more times, but I don't exactly have much time between work and other hobbies, though I still try my best to write and publish. At the Moment I do not have a Beta reader, simply because I hate looking for one. I would appreciate if you want to beta read my story, just let me know (If you want to Beta read my story you should be good with English language and, which is nearly more important to me, you should be able to criticize what I write, I don't need a Beta who thinks everything I write is just great... of course you should also like it but also try to make me improve... if you know what I mean? Ah whatever...)

Regarding the Tags of my Story: I tagged it Magisterium, even though it only is a little bit inspired by the magic used in the books (and that only appears later in my story) But I though I tag it anyway, mostly because of copyright reasons.

The tagged pairing are the only two pairings I'm sure they will end up together like this. Mostly because they relate to the whole plot.

The Tag M/M obviously doesn't belong to the tagged pairings, mainly because they involve two of my Original Characters. I'm not sure if they'll end up together though, and I won@t tell you just yet who they are!

I said for now that none of the warnings apply, if this should change throughout the story I will let you know!

I hope you're not bored after all this babbling... Have fun with the prologue! 

* * *

 

 

### Prologue

It was dark that night. And quiet. Even more dark and more quiet then usually. And the small Town Ottery St. Catchpole seemed left alone in the world. No sound, no sign of life. Nothing indicating that barely one hour was gone since the streets were filled with life. The houses filled with laughter, children playing, parents laughing, people living.

From afar you couldn't see the horrors of this particular night. You couldn't see the dead bodies in the kitchen right next to the remaining food the families had for supper. Even from near they seemed oddly peaceful. Like sleeping. The boddies unharmed, no blood, nothing that indicated murdure. But it was impossible for a whole town to die in one night. It was impossible if you tried to explain it with logic, with natural deaths.

But it wasn't impossible with magic.

The person who brought all this terror to the town was standing on a hill next to the town. Not to far, still near enough to see that there once been a town. Even in the dark night, even with all the lights in the town turned off.

A creepy smile started to spread on dark red lips. Like blood. The blood of all the dead people in the dead town.

„Morsmordre.“, the words seemed out of place. As if they didn't belong here. In a world without sound, a world where even animals disappeared. A world in which hundreds of people just died. A cruel world.

But then again those words where cruel words. Not spoken for over twenty five years. Not since the second war. Not since the battle at Hogwarts. Not since the Dark Lord died.

And yet here they were. A tall figure in a dark cloak with lips like blood spoke them. Said them out loud like a promise. A promise to the world, and it said: The Dark Lord is back. The Dark Lord killed those people. The Dark Lord is about to kill you all!

Green light emerged from the tip of a wand, spreading across the meadow beyond the hill where the person was standing, finding its way up into the night sky. Glowing poisonous about the town, the Dark Mark. A glittering green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth.

Even the figure shivered with the sight of it in the dark and cold night.

The Dark Mark was a symbol of fear, a symbol for death, a symbol for chaos.

And even though the person casting it left her old life behind her a long time ago, she still remembered how scared she had been as a child. Now she wasn't scared any more, not really. She was anticipating, waiting for the moment to come and raise. For the moment to rule!

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my Beta-Reader cupcakeflake on tumblr! It wouldn't be the same without her!

# Chapter 1

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid

(Teenagers – My Chemical Romance)

 

 

LILY LUNA POTTER

 

„ _It was the heat of the moment, Telling me what your heart meant, The heat of the moment, showed in your eyes...“_ A Muggle song woke her this morning. The morning of September, the first in 2021. Her fourteenth birthday. The day when she finally would return to Hogwarts for her third year.

“Shut the music,” She murmured, still half asleep. Someone laughed, and others were talking. But Lily Luna Potter always seemed good at ignoring other people when she really wanted to. She drifted back to sleep when all of a sudden, some people started to sing.

“Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday...”

The youngest Potter finally made herself open her eyes. Even though she hated her birthday, hated everything about it, she knew her family loved birthdays in every way possible. At least her parents did; Lily wasn't sure about her brothers.

When she sat up, she was finally able to see who else was in the room with her. Her mom, Ginny Potter, was carrying a cage with an owl, her dad was standing next to her grinning happily, and her brothers James and Albus stood behind them, both holding a small parcel in their hands.

Lily forced herself to smile. It wasn't fair that she didn't like her birthday, not since she turned eleven. The year she was supposed to go to Hogwarts but couldn’t because first she had to finish Muggle school. The year she spent at home. Alone. Even though her parents had promised her _that_ she could go, _that_ she would go. And when she finally was allowed to attend Hogwarts, she was already one year older than everyone else. There _were_ a few kids whose birthdays were barely one or two months after Lily’s, but it didn't change a thing. She would always be the one who couldn't celebrate because it was the first day at Hogwarts, and who was going to celebrate at that day?

When her family finished singing, Lily got up to blow out the candles of the cake her dad was carrying. Out of habit, she closed her eyes and made a wish.

“What did you wish for?” her Mom asked, smiling.

“I'm not supposed to tell.” She basically had to force herself to smile and not make it sound angry. “Is the owl really for me?”

“Of course.” Her mom laughed.

The owl was pitch black, like Lily’s hair. To be fair, Lily’s hair wasn't always black. She dyed it during the summer because she was so sick of everyone thinking she was a Weasley. It didn't matter that her mom used to be a Weasley, or technically still was, Lily was a Potter and she hated it when people assumed that she was just _another Weasley._

“She is beautiful! Is it a she? What's her name?” Lily managed to sound so happy that she even convinced herself. But then again, she always had wished for an owl, so it wasn't that hard to seem lucky.

“He has no name yet”, her dad said, putting the cake on the desk next to Lily’s bed.

Lily looked at the owl. He seemed oddly out of place in the Potter household. He was too dark. Black. Not a single feather was a lighter colour. And he seemed grim, a bit angry, as if he hated the world. Lily wasn't sure why her parents chose this owl. Did they want to mock her? Or didn't they see how fitting it was? The dark owl for their dark daughter.

“Tenebris,” Lily said. It was a cliché and she knew it, but she couldn't care less. “It’s Latin for darkness.”

The next present she opened was from James. It was new ink, and ironically, it was as black as Tenebris. Lily rolled her eyes. She wasn't exactly on good terms with her oldest brother and knew his present most definitely was to annoy her.

Albus gave her a notebook for her birthday. It was dark green and apparently made out of snake skin. It had a silver lock, and a spell kept it closed, making it impossible for others to open and read it.

“Thank you.” It was the first time this morning that she smiled and meant it. Albus probably was the person she liked most from all her family. And not only the close family, but all of them, every Weasley included. He always knew best what Lily would like, what she could use. “Thank you,” she said again.

“No problem.” Albus made it sound like it was nothing. And it probably wasn't; after all, it was just a notebook.

The other present from her parents was a new broom. A Firebolt 7, the newest model.

“Don't think you're going to beat us, just because you've got the better broom.” James grinned at her. He always grinned. He made it seem like it wasn't something serious, like it was just mocking around, trying to annoy the little sister.

“You wish,”, Lily and Albus said together. That was their thing, ever since the younger siblings got sorted.

When James Sirius Potter was eleven years old, he got sorted into Gryffindor. No one ever expected something else from him. When Albus two years later got sorted into Slytherin, it was a surprise. People suspected it would happen, his brother included, but no one actually thought of it as a possibility. Another two years passed, and Lily got sorted into Slytherin as well. This time people couldn't decide if they were either shocked or not surprised at all. Everyone always compared her to her older brothers. Some would say she was more like James, others were convinced she was like Albus. Lily liked to believe she was herself.

They didn't eat the cake that morning. Only one hour was left until the train to Hogwarts would depart and none of them were really keen on missing it. Instead, Lily just took a banana and an apple with her, and all the kids got money to buy sweets in the train.

The ride in the car wasn't too long. The Potters lived right outside London. One of the positive aspects of being a wizard, and especially the conqueror of the Dark Lord and Head Auror was most definitely the magic cars for which traffic seemed to be no problem at all.

At King’s Cross, the Muggles looked suspiciously at the Potters. Carrying two cages with owls and one cage with a cat, three big trunks which seemed out of time and three brooms, which probably seemed old fashioned as well, wasn't quite the thing one would call decent. Also, all the Potter kids were already wearing half the uniform for school, even though it was only the part Muggles would wear as well.

“Mommy, why do they bring owls and brooms to boarding school?” Lily heard a little child ask when they passed the escalators to the underground on their way to platform 9 ¾.

When they finally made it to the platform, there were only five minutes left.

Lily was grateful that she didn't have to deal with emotional goodbyes, fake friendships and annoying family members. Her Dad helped her to put her trunk in the train, and then she set off to find the department where her friends would be waiting.

James and Albus would probably do the same while her parents would stand there with tears of luck in their eyes because their kids were so grown up. Because it was grown up and not totally messed up that a barely fourteen year old couldn't wait to get away from her parents.

Growing up with two older brothers meant that Lily knew nearly everyone in Hogwarts. And nearly everyone knew her. Before she went to Hogwarts herself, she used to listen to stories told by James. She liked to meet new people, and she got excited when friends visited during holidays.

Now she was just annoyed.

While making her way through the train, she greeted only the people from her house. She stopped shortly to talk to some older students, and she made some small talk with the younger ones.

She was nearly through the train when she finally found her friends in a compartment with the other Slytherin students of her year.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the department door. She knew it was going to happen before it actually did. All of her classmates jumped up. Noemi, Lily’s best friend, even ran to hug her. And everybody was singing Happy Birthday again. It was embarrassing.

“How was your summer? Oh the owl is cute! What's her name?”

“His name is Tenebris,” Lily said, slightly disappointed that everyone thought the owl would be female. Like everyone thought she was a Weasley.

“Your hair! It's black!” Odelia Cedano wasn't necessary the most intelligent person of Lily’s year, but she was the first to say anything about the hair. Lily smiled and looked at a string of hair between her fingers.

In that moment, the train took off. Lily and Noemi gripped each other in surprise, trying not to fall. The others fell back on their seats.

“I hate you for singing,” Lily announced. “Can we agree not to celebrate my birthday ever again?”

“But it is your Birthday!” Cian seemed shocked. Noemi just rolled her eyes and helped Lily to heave the heavy trunk on top of the luggage rack.

“You've got a new broom! And it even is a Firebolt 7!”

Lily forced herself to smile again. It was easier here though. Everything was easier with her friends.

“Apparently Mum and Dad decided that they have to support their children and not their old house.”

Lloyd Ramley was most certainly the biggest Quidditch fan Lily knew, but he never played it himself. He liked it in theory, but the one time he was flying on a broomstick he got so scared of heights, he had told them, that he sworn himself never to try it again. That was probably why he liked the famous wizard sport even more than everyone else. It didn't surprise Lily that he recognized her broom with just one look, and she was sure he spent half of his summer looking at pictures of the new Firebolt.

 

By the time they arrived in Hogwarts eight hours later, Lily already had forgotten about her birthday. She played wizard chess with Noemi, talked to Cian about what they would learn in Ancient Runes, and shared sweets with everyone, even Effies little brother Terrence who was a weird kid and was always on his own or with his older sister.

She also had forgotten how annoying Hogwarts could be. Not exactly Hogwarts itself, but more of the other students.

“Having a nice birthday Potter?” someone was calling at her while walking from the train to the carriages. When Lily turned around, she saw a girl her age. She was just slightly smaller than Lily, had ash-blonde hair which was braided into two braids like she was still a little kid, and she was wearing a Gryffindor Uniform.

“Longbottom. Don't you have anything else to do?” Lily asked coldly.

It hadn’t always been this way. When they were little kids, Freya Longbottom and Lily Luna Potter used to be best friends. It was only at Hogwarts, when Freya got sorted into Gryffindor and Lily into Slytherin, that their friendship broke.

“Apparently not, otherwise she wouldn't take the Hogwarts train to school.” Noemi giggled.

“At least I don't nearly miss it every year.” Freya was accompanied by Debby Hugget and Jovanna Bolander. Debby was wearing a hat over her flat brown hair, even though it just was September and still quite warm, even in Scotland. Jovanna, on the other hand, wasn't even wearing her cloak but only a black skirt and white blouse with the Gryffindor tie. Lily never understood how the teachers and prefects allowed them to walk around like this. In Slytherin, everyone had to dress properly, which meant no hats until at least November, some years December, always a cloak – because it just was part of the school uniform – and always tights or over-knees with a skirt.

Jovanna pushed her golden curls behind her shoulder and looked at Lily and her friends like she tried to be scary. Lily nearly laughed.

“Also, we have better things to do,” she said. She had the cute kind of voice. The kind that could never sound angry or scary.

“Well then go on, we most definitely won't stop you.” Lily’s words weren't quite true. During the last two years, she tried a couple of times to stop Freya from doing whatever she was doing. It didn't matter what it was, it always just mattered that they annoyed the other trio.

Freya, Debby and Jovanna strode past Lily, Noemi, Cian and Oren and took a seat in the next carriage.

Noemi shook her head. “I can't believe that they are still so arrogant. Look at them, they don't look much older than ten!”

“They _are_ _n’t_ much older. Not really.”

 

The four best friends had a carriage for themselves, and for the first time today, Lily allowed herself to properly look at her best friends.

Noemi Zabini’s skin seemed as if it became even darker over the summer whereas her hair was definitely lighter. It framed her face with thousands of small curls.

Cian Nott had curly hair too, but his was dark brown while his skin was unbelievably white. He never got tanned in summer. Cian was the better looking of Lily’s best male friends. He had the hard features from his father but the soft brown eyes from his Mum. He was tall, nearly one head taller than Lily and even taller than Noemi. Noemi and Cian had been friends before Hogwarts. Everyone had, except for Lily. Lily had been friends with Freya. And now she was friends with other, better friends.

The last of the four was Oren Hamp. Even though both Noemi and Cian swore they weren't friends before, Lily was sure that they had at least known each other before Hogwarts.

Oren was just as tall as Lily, which wasn't really tall if you thought about it, and he was wearing glasses: big, black, square ones which looked too heavy on his nose. His hair was ash blond and he never styled it.

In this very moment on their way to Hogwarts, Lily was happy. She was grateful to have such great friends, to have people she trusted and people who loved her. People who were her family when family didn't end in blood.

 

 

LOUIS WEASLEY

 

Even though it was already the start of his fourth year in Hogwarts, there were a few things Louis would never get used to. One of those things was the carriages carried by seemingly invisible horses. The fact that he knew they were Thestrals and were only seen by those who had seen someone die made it even worse. Louis always looked around, nervously, thinking he might find someone who was staring at the Thestrals, someone who had seen someone die.

However, like every year, no one seemed to look at them.

“Relax, Louis. Why are you always that nervous when we take the carriages?” Marquita and Pasquale Boysen were twins and had been Louis' best friends since first year. They both had blonde curls and bright blue eyes. Marquita was slightly taller than her brother, but still smaller than Louis. Louis was too tall for his age, had the typical Weasley ginger hair, and had lots of freckles in his face. He looked good in his own way.

“I'm not nervous,” Louis said, sitting between his two friends in one of the carriages “I'm just scared. Just imagine: one year, you come to school and you can see the Thestrals, but can't remember who died! And then, all of a sudden you remember you saw this guy walking down a street when a car hit him, and you didn't know he died, but he must have because now you can see Thestrals.”

“This didn't actually happen, didn't it?” Pasquale seemed concerned. Louis shook his head.

“You have too much fantasy Lou,” Marquisa said and shook her head. Louis wanted to say something, but when he saw the faces of the older Hufflepuff students who were in the carriage with them, he closed his mouth and kept quiet.

Another thing Louis didn't quite get, was the fact that the students from different Hogwarts houses hated each other. Literally. There were no friendships Louis knew of between students of different houses. At the least, everyone avoided members of the other houses, but most people hated them.

Louis was the person who hated fights. He hated negative energy, and he mostly avoided conflicts. It was hard with his older sister being a Ravenclaw and very proud. Like most kids with siblings in a different house, he didn't really enjoy his holidays. They were full of pretending and fighting and Louis was tired of that. He was glad to be back at Hogwarts, but it was not much better. Here they pretended as well. The teachers were not allowed to know of the house conflict but the other students shouldn't think that one might like students from another house. It was difficult and very confusing. And that was why Louis had planned to change things. He just needed to talk to his friends first.

They didn't have the chance to talk before the feast in the great hall.

Unlike everyone else in his family – except for his oldest sister Victoire and Teddy Lupin who technically was not part of the family, not yet – Louis was sorted into Hufflepuff. And since Victoire was not at Hogwarts anymore, Louis just sat with his friends on the first day of school. He could see that the other Weasley sat together. Dominique, Molly, Roxane, and Hugo at the Ravenclaw table; James, Fred, Lucy and Rose at the Gryffindor one. The Longbottoms, Oscar and Freya, were sitting with them.

“You miss them,” Marquisa told Louis. It was remarkable how observant she was.

“Am I that obvious?” Louis smirked.

Before either of the twins could answer, Professor McGonnagal stood up and ordered the students to be quiet. After the Battle at Hogwarts 25 years ago, Professor McGonnagal had taken the place back as headmistress.

“Welcome back to Hogwarts,” she said now and smiled at the students. “I hope you all had a safe journey and had enough food to wait another 30 minutes until the banquet begins. For now, please welcome our new students!” The door to the Great Hall opened, and Neville Longbottom, Herbology teacher and head of Gryffindor, stepped in, followed by a group of nervous-looking first years.

Louis felt sorry for them in a way.They had probably already made friends and would now lose some because of this stupid fight.

The Sorting Ceremony was longer than Professor McGonnagal had apparenty expected. Hufflepuff only got two new students: Clara Stanfield and Susanna Edgecombe. Louis felt even more sorry for them. Since the fight between the Houses was in secret, many houses got less popular with time. Some kids liked to believe it was best to be in Slytherin, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw because that was where the children of the former heroes were: Rose, Hugo, and of course the Potter kids.

“Before we can start with the feast,” Professor McGonnagal was saying after Mikus Wilford got sorted last, “I have to remind you of a few things. Over summer holidays, some parents complained again that there seems to be a rivalry between siblings in different houses. Even though we appreciate the will to do better in school, I have to remind you that it is forbidden to hate students of other houses just because of their house.“

It had been five years since the teachers who were responsible for the fight between the houses in the first place were kicked out by Professor McGonnagal (who actually hired them seven years before because no one wanted to collect House points any more. But somehow it got out of control). “I'm sure it is not what your parents believe and the House fight is over. Furthermore, I want to remind you that the Forbidden Forest remains forbidden to all students. Visits to Hogsmeade are possible for all students from third year and up as long as they have the form filled out by one of their parents. Hogsmeade weekends are announced one year prior on the blackboard in your common room. And now: Enjoy your meal!” She clapped her hands, and the tension that filled the air disappeared just as the food appeared on the tables.

 

Later that night, Louis was walking back to the Hufflepuff common room with his friends. They stayed behind the other students to get a chance to talk alone.

“I've had enough!” Louis announced as he saw the last Hufflepuff walking around the corner and out of view. Marquisa, Pasquale, and he were standing in one of the corridors in the basement. “I can't stand this fighting anymore! You don't know how this is! One week with all of my cousins, every summer, and they always pretend to be friends, pretend to be nice, but only when there adults near us.” It wasn’t often that Louis spoke as loud as he did in that moment.

“Calm down,” Marquisa said. But Pasquale sharedLouis’ opinion.

“Yeah, I totally get what you mean! That sucks.” Actually, he couldn't _really_ know. He had no siblings beside his twin sister and no cousins in the magical world either.

“And it also is a problem here at Hogwarts! I saw Lily and Freya fighting already. They used to be best friends!” Louis didn't really listen to what his friend were saying. He waited the whole summer to say all of this and he wasn't finished yet. “This needs to stop! I can't live like this any more.” He took a deep breath and saw his friends in the eyes. “This year I'm going to change the rules. I'm going to befriend students from other houses. Are you in?”

Marquisa looked as if she wasn’t sure if Louis was well. Pasquale, however, seemed convinced, just like that.

“We're in,” he said without hesitation.

“Speak for yourself, twin.” She made a face at him. “I'm not sure if this is the best idea.” Marquisa stopped then because both her brother and Louis were looking at her in way that said _Just say yes. You wouldn't say no and let us down anyway, and we don't care about your reasoning._

She sighed. “Fine. I'm in. Someone has to take care that you don't get too attached to other houses, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it? If so let me know please! I would love to hear your thoughts on that thing and if you want me to continue or what I could improve! ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I waited since february for my beta to response but unfortunately she didn't. So yeah, here is it and noone ever read it before! If you find any mistakes please let me know!!!  
> Also comments would be nice anyway...

#  Chapter 2

I am the fire  
I am burning brighter  
Roaring like a storm

(I Am The Fire – Halestorm)

 

 

LUCY WEASLEY

 

First week back at school had always been the hardest because all of a sudden, you had to get up early and actually be awake for class.

“I hate transformation.” Muttered Rose Weasley, Lucy Weasleys cousin and best friend. She was standing next to Lucy in the bathroom in front of one of the sinks, checking that her tie was fitting properly.

“Yeah I know.” Lucy answered “Professor Prindle is such a dork. I wish professor McGonnagal would still do transformations like she used to when our parents were young.”

Lucy and Rose looked like they could have been sisters. Both were pale with a lot of freckless all over their skin. Both hair was ginger, typicall for the Weasleys, only different was that while Rose had wild, voluminous curly locks, Lucys hair was straight and flat. Also their eyes were slightly different. Lucys were nearly black, while Roses were a warm brown, the colour of chocolate.

“Stop complaining you two, at least it is with Hufflepuff, they are less bad then the others.” Nancy Stanfield was another one of Lucys best friends. She was not as close to Lucy as Rose was, but Rose was family after all. Nancy was a pretty girl. She was pale and wore her black hair in a short bob. Her eyes were huge with long lashes and chocolate brown. Sometimes Lucy was jealous of how beautiful Nancy was. The other girl was thin, but not as skinny as Lucy and she had perfectly long legs.

“The Hufflepuffs are the whole point of this.” Lucy said without turning around because she was putting mascara on “Prindle prefers them and you can see it!”

“She isn't. Only because Prindle is the Hufflepuff head… You're crazy Lucy! This whole house fight is something between the students not the teachers.”

“I think Lucy's right.” Rose finally finished with her tie and turned around to face Nancy, who was already wearing the schooluniform and waited for a free mirror to put make up on “Prindle really prefers the Hufflepuffs. It's not because of this whole fighting thing, its because she prefers her own house. And honestly, who wouldn't?”

Nancy rolled her eyes when Rose left the bathroom.

“Whatsoever. Transfiguration still is the easiest part of the day. The thought of divination this afternoon nearly kills me.”

“Why?” spoke Doris Fymire up. She was also a Gryffindor in Lucys year and even thought they were so many girls that they had two dormitories, they had to share bathrooms. “I always enjoy divination, Professor Canady is so nice!”

“Ugh.” was all Nancy said to her. Lucy rolled her eyes. Doris started to Date Stan Bester last spring, a Gryffindor one year older then they, and ever since then Nancy was pissed by the other Gryffindor. Obviously she had an eye on the boy with the blond curls as well, but never spoke about that. But then again, Doris was just annoying. She really believed in future telling and love at first sight and all that stuff. And she loved pink. Everything she was wearing was either pink or in house colours. Today she was wearing pink feather earrings with pink lipstick and pink eyeshadow. Together with the pink tips in her blonde hair, which she just dyed over the summer, it was a horrific combination with the scarlet red of her tie and inside of her cloak. What a pity that she ended up in Gryffindor of all houses.

“Only because you _like_ this kind of stuff, Doris.” Lucy said “we don't actually believe in anything Professor Canady says, so she is way worse to us then she is to you.”

Doris smiled at Lucy. She looked absurde with her eyeliner only at one eye. Lucy was glad she only ever used mascara, that saved her the problem of looking this weird.

“Or maybe it is because you are not nice to her. Professor Canady calls this Karma.”

“I know what Karma is.” Lucy defended herself frowning.

“And we are nice.” Nancy interrupted and tucked Lucys arm “Lets get breakfast.”

 

Divination on OWL level was worse then everything else. Rose had been clever enough to chose Arithmancy in third year, but basically everyone else of their year and house had chosen Divination.

Lucy had though it would be easy. Just thinking up a few dreams or imagining to see things in crystal balls. Well it wasn't actually that easy, not really. They talked a lot about prophecies in their first year of divination, and in the end they wrote a test about all the famous prophecies they had talked about and even about the less famous ones. Then in their second year they finally started to interpret dreams, but only the ones Professor Canady brought in. They were supposed to find important symbols and meanings in those dreams. The same happened the following year with fortune telling from hands. They never tried it on their own hands or dreams.

“Its dangerous to know your own future!” Professor Cannady used to say in her voice that sounded as though as she wanted to seem mystic. She wasn't.

Even though Professor Cannady told them not to, a lot of students tried to tell their own fortune by themselves. Lucy wasn't so sure if they managed. According to Doris, Lucy would die a young age.

When Lucy and her friends climbed up the stairs to the tower in which Professor Canadys Classroom was, the sun vanished and clouds formed up at the sky. It seemed to rain soon.

“The silence before the storm.” Nancy muttered, not only because of the weather, but also because it was their first divination lesson for that year and the friends were oddly quiet. Lucy mostly because she was hungry. She had a double lesson of Mugglestudies right before Divination and only half an hour break to get back to her dormitory, grab her divination books and then meet up with her friends, who chose care of magical creatures over it.

The classroom was already half full. The three Hufflepuffs and two Ravenclaws shared the front – both houses separated to either side of the classroom – and the few Slytherins who chose the course were sitting in the far back.

Lucy went to sit with the other Gryffindors of her year, it made no sense to sit down next to Angelina Parkinson or any of the other Slytherins, even thought that meant that she would have to sit far more in the front then she had planned to.

When the Professor walked in the students seemed to make a competition out of who could be more quiet. Lucy and Nancy shared a look and then started to giggle because of the absurdness of the situation. Julissa Melone, another friend of Lucy, looked curious at them.

Professor Canady cleared her throat. She was a young woman, only in her late twenties or early thirties. Victoire had told Lucy once, that she had just started the year Victoire went to Hogwarts for her 3rd year. That was ten years ago and back then, Professor Canady just finished her education to become a teacher.

“Good morning students.” The professor greeted them smiling “As you probably know by now, most of you will take your O.W.L.s at the end of the schoolyear. Ordinary Wizarding Levels. To make sure you are all prepared the best we will start reviewing the subjects after christmas break.”

Lucys thoughts drifted off. She couldn't listen to the professor for longer then a few minutes and the fact that it was the last lesson of the day didn't really help her.

It wasn't surprising to her or either of her friends that Lucy was absolutely confused when the professor handed out sheets of parchment with lots of questions on it.

“What's that?” She whispered to Nancy while she was picking up her paper from the air.

“A test” Lucy had the luck to sit not only next to Nancy but also next to Doris, who answered her without being asked “Professor Canady wants to know what she has to review after Christmas.”

“Noone asked you.” muttered Lucy before she looked back at her paper.

 

_1.) Describe the difference between the night-sky and darkness as a symbol in dreams._

_2.) Who was the first witch to make a prophecy and why is this not accurate?_

_3.) What is the difference between a normal dream and a prophecy?_

 

And the questions wouldn't end. Over all Lucy found 37 questions on her paper.

She sighed. How was she supposed to remember any of these?

The time was half up (and Lucy only with question 11; _“How do you tell a proper Prophecy apart from a fake one?”_ ) when the lesson actually got exciting.

It started with Doris raising her hand to ask a question.

“Yes my dear?” Another thing Lucy hated about the divination teacher was, that she never kept her voice low during assignments. She always talked as if there where not twenty other people in the room trying to solve whatever she herself had thought might be a great idea to ask the students.

“Can you help me with questions 33 please? I don't exactly know what you mean by – Professor?”

While asking her question Doris was interrupted by the teachers sudden scream and her stumbling forward and falling to her knees. Unlikely to her usual chatty self the Professor didn't answer. Instead she arched her head back and started to scream again.

Everyone covered their ears with their hands.

“Someone get a Professor!” Doris shouted, slightly panicked due to the sight of her favourite Professor screaming because of seemingly invisible pain.

“Get one yourself.” answered Angelinga Parkinson, two seats behind them. Even though Lucy would love to express her agreement, she didn't. Angelina was a Slytherin and Doris a Gryffindor and after all the house was what she had to protect.

The moment Lucy opened her mouth to defend her least favourite person, the Professor stopped screaming and sat straight up. Her eyes seemed focused on something only she could see and then she opened her mouth to speak:

„ _Born with the sign of Scorpio, the Dark Lord shall rise again...”_

The class gasped.

“ _addicted to chaos, to destroy what freedom brought...”_

Her voice became shriller with every word she said.

“ _death threatens those who won't obey, torment is given to the ones who do what's demanded...”_

Slowly Lucy started to realise what it was Professor Canady was saying.

“ _Free of air will die who brought evil and live who carries conscience inside.”_

As quickly as it had started it stopped again. The professor collapsed on the floor, breathed heavily in and then sat up again as if nothing were wrong. All the students were pale and shock mirrored in their faces. The Professor didn't seem to see it and just went on.

“What was you question again, my dear?”

Suddenly Lucy knew the answer to the question she was working on.

 

“Did we just become witness of a real prophecy?” Nancy was excited. Of course she was. Everything out of the ordinary was exciting for the black haired witch. Lucy remembered vividly how the Muggleborn witch had pointed out everything magical during their first week at school. The ghosts, the moving portraits, the flying notes,… everything that seemed so normal to Lucy was special to Nancy. Sometimes Lucy wondered if it was a gift to grow up with Muggles. It was clear that those who did were able to appreciate magic in a better way then those who were surrounded by magic for all their life.

In this situation however, Lucy couldn't see how anybody thought of it as exciting.

“Did you even hear what she said?” she asked, her brows raised.

“What _did_ she say?” Rose wanted to know. The group of friends were sitting outside on a bench near the lake.

“I didn't listen that well, I was too distracted by the fact that her eyes seemed _half dead!_ ” Nancy admitted, but with an excited glimmer in her eyes. She was definitely crazy.

“I can't remember all of it, but it was scary! Apparently the _Dark Lord shall rise again!”_ the answer came from Julissa who was even more quiet after the prophecy then she had been before. She was playing nervously with her long brown hair. “Do you think it was real?”

“It seemed pretty real to me.” Philip Gormley was one of the two boys in their clique. He had curly blond hair and played in the Gryffinor Quidditch Team since last year. Lucy and Rose had tried too, but the team didn't need new players at that time. This year however most of the old team left school and the three girls hoped to get into the team this time.

The other boy of their clique was Zackary Cullison, a good looking guy with dark blonde hair styled up in a perfect way and always a grin on his face.

“Maybe it was just an act to show you how a prophecy could look?” Rose suggested.

Lucy and Nancy shook their heads. Julissa on the other hand seemed to like the idea of it all being fake.

“Nah,” also said Philip “Like I said, it seemed too real to be fake.”

“Also she can't act. We've seen how she fakes prophecies, and that today was definitely like before!”, agreed Zackary.

“Let's hope we are wrong and it was an act after all.” muttered Julissa, looking down at her feet “Otherwise we might all be dead in a few years.”

“Don't say that!” interrupted Lucy the depressing thoughts of her friend “The ministry will take care of it, nothing will happen!”

Julissa didn't seem too convinced, but at least they changed the topic back to History of Magic Homework.

 

 

LILY LUNA POTTER

 

Soon the news of the prophecy were no secret anymore. Everyone in Hogwarts heard of it and neither the headmaster nor the Divination Teacher appeared to eat dinner in the great hall. Apparently they had visitors from the ministry of magic with them, or at least that was what Angelina Parkinson had told Lily after class.

Lily had had only two hours in the morning. Charms and Herbology, both with Gryffindor. The remaining day she had spent with her friends in the library, enjoying the lack of older students and the fact that they basically had the library to themselves. When they returned to the Slytherin Common Room after lunch, the news were already everywhere. Everyone was talking about the prophecy but noone was sure what was true and what not. Lily only believed what she heard from her brother Albus who had been there himself.

“Did you here the news?”, Albus had asked when Lily just sat down at the Slytherin table “Professor Canady made a prophecy!”

At first she though he was joking, but when she saw the serious faces of his friends and basically everyone around them, Lily believed him.

Still it seemed odd that the professor made a prophecy out of nowhere, telling them that Voldemort should come back.

“Dad defeated him, didn't he?”, Lily had asked and Albus had nodded “Then how can he come back?”

No one knew an answer.

“But Professor McGonnagal and Canady are already talking to people from the ministry.”, said Angelina “Phoebe told me.”

But the topic of the prophecy didn't remain in Lilys head for too long. Sure she was a bit frightened of what might happen in the future and if it was true or not, but other things just seemed more recent and especially more real at the Moment.

“How by Merlins beard can it be that we're barely one week back at school and already have too much homework to do?”complained Cian who was trying to write an essay for transfiguration.

“Be happy you just chose two more classes” answered Lily, who chose three herself, cooly. At the Moment she was reading a book about ancient runes, eager to learn more.

“Bloody hell Lily, not everyone can work as much as you do!” Cian sounded tired and annoyed while he was saying that and even though Lily knew it was not because of her, but because of his essay, she felt a bit hurt. She definitely was not a workaholic. She barely ever cared about homework and such, just when she was interested in something, she was really curios to learn more. And as coincident was, all the optional subjects she chose were exactly her interest.

“Fine” she said closing her book “then I'll go and do something else, I'm anyway finished with my homework,” she said, trying to sound not too annoyed. She liked Cian, but sometimes it annoyed her that he made other people feeling bad about things which actually were perfectly okay.

“I come with you,” announced Noemi, and together the two friends set off to get out of the castle, leaving the boys alone in the common room.

They walked in silence for a bit, passed the entrance hall and stepped out into the sunshine of the September sun.

“Saturday are Quidditch try outs” Lily finally broke the silence “Will you try to get into the team this year?”

Lily herself was in the team since last year. The former Slytherin seeker had graduated and the team needed a new player, Lily had tried without hoping to get in, but she had managed.

“Do you even need new players?”

Lily shrugged “I guess Arianna will let everyone who shows up show their skills and just take the best ones back in the team”

Arianna Nott was the Quidditch Captain of Slytherin and older sister of Cian. Funny enough Cian didn't even enjoy the wizard sport half as much as his three years older sister did.

“I don't know… I don't think I would like it” admitted Noemi now. “You know I like Quidditch, but I guess it would be too much pressure… having to win against the other houses and all that… “

Lily understood. Of course she did, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't like to have her best friend with her in the team.

“I don't think it would be much work for you, with you on the team we would win without any struggle.” the Potter grinned to her best friend who just shook her head – even though she was grinning as well.

The girls arrived at the lake and sat down on the grass, not far from a bench on which two of Lilys cousins were sitting with their friends.

“Actually, did something happen between you and Scorpius during the summer?”

Lily blushed. It was not a secret to Noemi that she had a crush on the best friend of her brother, but she hated to talk about it anyway.

“I would have told you.”, she just said and looked away over the lake. Noemi laughed.

“Look who's pretending to be best friends again.”

Lilys head spun around with the sudden unexpected voice.

“Longbottom. What do you want?” of course it was Longbottom. It always was Longbottom.

Freya Longbottom, who was alone – what a surprise! Narrowed her Eyebrows.

“Why do you always think that I want something?”

“Why else would you come near me if you didn't want anything?”

“Well, true. Dad wants me to tell you that you're Dad is here and probably wants to see you.”

Noemi sighed next to Lily. That meant once more that They had to play best friends with Freya, just because of adults.

“Tell them I don't want to see them, I have to study” and with that Lily turned back to look over the lake.

“You're such a bitch since you are best friends with all those purebloods. Do you really think you're better because you're a Slytherin?” Lily was surprised to hear that from Freya.

Slowly she turned around and got up to her feet.

“You are telling me I'm a bitch because I'm hanging out with people from my house?”

“No I'm telling you you're a bitch because you only hang out with purebloods. It's racist to chose you're friends because of their blood. If the dark Lord really returns, I bet you are the first person to become a death eater.”

Lily new she shouldn't care so much about what Freya said. Freya always had been a bit childish, she just said what she was thinking, what she heard from somewhere. But it hurts to hear all of this from your former best friend. Lily had to take a deep breath before she could answer anything. Behind her she heard Noemi standing up.

“You are the racist here for accusing me of such things” she was surprised how calm she still sounded, maybe that was the real difference between Slytherins and Gryffindors. Gryffindors lost their temper easily while Slytherins nearly always managed to wear a mask and to not show their emotions.

“And you don't want to see your own father. Only evil people don't want to see their family!”

“I'm not evil, Merlin! I just don't want to pretend to be friends with you”

“Because I'm not a pureblood!”

“Because you're a stupid little Gryffindor bitch.” Lily didn't even realize that she started to shout, only when her Cousins Rose and Lucy came over with their group of friends she became aware of her mistake.

“Whats going on here?”, Rose demanded in her typical prefect voice which she reserved for moments like this.

To everyones surprise it was Noemi who calmly answered:

“Longbottom accuses Lily to only befriend _purebloods,_ but as a matter of fact that's a totally stupid assumption since Oren Hump was raised by his Muggle Mum and is one of our best friends.”

Lily was so surprised to hear this, she nearly asked _“His Mum is a Muggle?”_ but she knew better than that and kept her mouth shut.

“I guess then Potter, you have no reason to shout and disturb other students who may want to study,” OF COURSE Rose still blamed Lily.

“Yes _Weasley”_ Lily answered sarcastically. Even though she might not exactly like her cousins that much, it still seemed odd to call them by their last name, after years of calling them by their first name. “If you excuse me now, I have to find my Dad”

It was a sad excuse to get away from the group of Gryffindors, but it worked.

“You're not going to say hello to your Dad, don't you?” asked Noemi when they stepped through the entrance door into the castle. Lily smiled.

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> I planned this story for about a year now before I published it. I know already how it will end and most of the stuff that will happen. Anyway I just started to write (properly) and since I don't have too much time, work, a Youtube Channel and an Art blog on Facebook I can't promise that I'll update too often. I'll give my best though...


End file.
